


Formal

by UltimateDayDreamer



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Jack has a backbone, Jack meets a new guy, Love triangle alert, M/M, No showdowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDayDreamer/pseuds/UltimateDayDreamer
Summary: Jack has grown tired of being kicked around and humiliated in the battle for Shen Gong Wu. So, he decides to go a different direction with his life. Of course, his absence attracts the interest of a certain warlord, for reasons he doesn't even know. Jack faces an uncertain future as the heir to a company and the object of many people's attentions. What will he choose? CHACK





	1. A party

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I'm moving over from Fanfiction. It's also my first mature story. I have most of the story done, but I'm still working on the last few. Honestly, if anyone has any ideas or things they'd like to see by the end let me know.

Chase Young sat on his throne as he contemplated the events if this last month. The Shen Gong Wu had become increasingly more active, at least seven activating across the globe. The Heylin, despite many members being pathetically incompetent, had managed to win five of the seven. A rather fortuitous turn of luck, if Chase said so himself. There had been an odd occurrence to accompany the winning streak: Spicer’s continuing absence.

Now, Chase Young would normally be elated at this new turn of events. Spicer had always been a disaster in any avenue that involved showdowns. He was a danger to himself and any other Heylin that happened to be participating.

Still, it was unlike Spicer to just disappear. He hadn’t even come by in one of his unannounced visitations where he would let out an unyielding stream of “evil” plots until Chase finally let his warriors have open season of the albino. This last month had been almost eerily quiet.

Chase could not comprehend why he was even slightly curious (he refused to think himself concerned). Spicer had always been an utterly annoying thorn in his side for five years now. The now twenty-two-year-old had matured somewhat, but he was still a hopeless idiot when it came to fight between Xioalin and Heylin. He had no physical skill to protect himself, and what genius he had he squandered on petty grandstanding. Ultimately, Chase had no idea why Spicer bothered to show up at all.

Now, he was gone as fast as he had come. He no longer flew into showdowns prattling off like an incessant teenager. Robots, no matter how easily destroyed, did not outnumber the other Wu competitors.

So, where had he gone?

Chase growled to himself as he fought the instinct to check in on the redhead. If Spicer had truly decided to give up then it was for the best; for everyone. Deciding upon that, Chase left his throne room to put in a few hours of training.

Jack cursed under his breath as he stood in overly expensive store. After five years, he had finally agreed to his mother’s request of him going to one of his family’s many formal gatherings to be held next week. While his parents took no personal interest in his wellbeing, they were interested in his future connections when it came to the family. Especially now that he planned on taking over the family business.

He had already started working under his parents for the last month, proving that the business was in his blood. He could do any job he wanted at the company, and he was learning the clientele like the back of his hand. He was a natural.

Jack did feel pleased with that. It hadn’t been his first choice of career. Obviously, he had been far more interested in becoming an evil genius of the Heylin. But that had NOT gone anywhere the way he had wanted. Still, he had been persistent, holding out for five years until he had decided he could never really go up against physical prowess.

Maybe he could do it with business. It wouldn’t injure him- or it was less likely too.

Money spoke volumes when it came to power. Those who had it could have anything done if they could pay the price. His family definitely had the money. Actually, they had more than they knew what to with. His parents spent millions each year and it never seemed to dent their bankroll. All this might be worth it in the end.

The albino still could stop a sigh as it escaped, catching his mother’s extremely unwanted attention. She had come along to make sure everything was perfect. Perfection had always been unobtainable when it came to her standards. Her and Jack had spent at least two hours debating over clothes before they finally had agreed on colors: black and gray. His mother had agreed on red as an accent color only, if that was needed.

“Jack, do stop pouting. You agreed to this.”

“I know. But did I really need new clothes? I have plenty of formal wear at home.”

Georgia smoothed out her dress before answering. “Yes, but this is a very important gathering.” This gained a confused look from her son. A new client? Someone very powerful? It was his mother’s turn to sigh. “I was hoping to keep this silent until we were at the party. I didn’t want you to back out. Your father and I have invited a few eligible young ladies that we would like you to meet.”

….What?

Jack nearly fell off the podium he was standing on. This was a _matchmaking_ party?! What in god’s name were they thinking? Did they really think he would fall for any of those fake ass rich barbie dolls? They wouldn’t understand half the stud he said!

His mother, catching Jack’s look, quickly ran interference. “Please, just meet them, dear. If you really don’t like them then you don’t need to force yourself. We just wanted to start this process. We know it could take a bit before you found someone.” Blinking, Jack bit back a noise of surprise. His mom was being understanding? That was a first.

“Fine, mother. I will socialize with them. And I’ll try to be nice.”

Georgia smiled. The tailor came back, interrupting their conversation. In the end, Jack settled upon a black Bespoke suit that would tailored to fit his slightly muscular form (yes, he had muscles thank you. Engineering isn’t easy!). A satin grey tie would act as an accessory as well as black leather shoes. “Perfect! You will look fantastic, darling!” Clapping her hands once, Georgia stood as her son readied himself to (finally) return home.

Upon their return, Jack beelined to his lab. While he was no longer participating in showdowns, he still enjoyed inventing and tinkering. He was the heir to the Spicer Tech Co. and its endless fortune. He didn’t want to fall behind in the technology portion just because he was learning business. His current project lay unfinished on a table. As he approached, one of his jackboots greeted him.

“Hello, master. I hope your trip faired well. Is there anything you require?”

“No, Jackbot, all I need is peace and quiet.” The jackbot retreated with a “yes, sir,” and the young man settled in for a late night.


	2. A new love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! I know this is CHACK, but I think Jack would really try to move on if he gave up showdowns. Also, no matter how much Jack loved/obsessed over Chase, a person can only take so much rejection. Besides, I think he should work for it. Comments are loved and appreciated!

Looking into the mirror, Jack couldn’t help but agree with his mother. This suit did look very good on him. It hugged his body without being too tight, just as a custom-made suit should. The black and accented gray actually made his pale skin look attractive.

Well, in a vampiric way. Nothing could change the fact that he was abnormally white.

He also liked that the suit complemented his now white hair. Along with giving up showdowns, he had given up on his makeup (which he now agrees looked terrible) and dying his hair. White was his natural color and he had thought it was a good decision to go back to that when he made his life change.

Right now, said hoar was semi-slicked back. Not too much to where he looked like a stereotypical business villain, even if he wanted to use business for evil, but it was still loose enough for some strands to fall around his face.

The sound of a door made him turn to see his father, Hugh, standing in the doorway. “Son, we’re all ready. The last of the guests have arrived, so I expect nothing less than perfect decorum.”

Jack nodded. Of course, he knew that. While he wasn’t too excited about meeting what his parents considered to be perfect candidates for betrothal, he had made a promise. Maybe he could use this to his advantage? Something that could help him when he decided to take over the business. Eh, he’d figure it out later.

Following his father through the ornate hallways, they arrived at even more luxurious ballroom. His mother had said this wasn’t going to be a huge party, but from what he could see, at least one hundred people had shown up. He wondered how many of them were the young women he would be forced to entertain…

“Darling, you look simply wonderful!” Georgia came up to her son, giving him a light hug. “Now, I’ll point out the girls to you, but I’ll also be nice and let you talk to some of our clients, as well. As a break of sorts so you don’t become too tired by the constant womanly attention. How does that sound?”

Jack forced a smile. “Absolutely fine, mother.” Which is wasn’t. But, he made a decision., and he was sticking to it. “Who would you like me to meet first?”

His mother gave a radiant smile. “Well, the first one is Lucinda Miles. Her father is one of your father’s friends and one of our best benefactors.” With a wave of her hand, a young girl approached. She was wearing a simple blue dress (at least for this crowd’s standards). Thin straps held the dress around her neck as a halter with a square neckline. The bottom of the dress was slit open from the thighs, riffles cascading down to the floor. Her platinum blonde hair was up with curls coming down to frame her face.

The girl flashed a giddy smile. “Hello, Jack. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Well, she was pretty, Jack supposed. Now, to see if she had anything interesting to say.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, as well.” Jack did his best to seem genuinely interested in the girl. “Why don’t we walk over here?” He gestured in a direction that was more sparsely populated. They walked together, though the girl was a little too close for his liking. _Remember, be nice_ , he said to himself within his mind. _You don’t have to like her, just try._ And so, began his seemingly endless night of pandering started. As he had thought, most of the girls had nothing in common with him. Lucinda, sweet as she seemed, was not sharp and he had grown bored talking to her. The others were the same.

However, he did manage to find a friend in a young man his age. Julian Tenos was apparently the son of his father’s private secretary. Jack had, almost literally, ran into him on his way out to the balcony for some peace. Julian had opted to remain with Jack, entertaining him with stories of failed escapes form parties just like this- and Julian was quick to admit he had been planning another attempt before he ran into Jack. The Spicer heir finally felt a connection with someone, after years of feeling like an outsider; someone who was merely tolerated.

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you be opposed to stealing a bottle of that overly-priced wine and getting the hell out of this stuffy room?” The boys looked at each other with matching grins and proceeded to sneak around the ballroom toward the bar.

Stealing the wine wasn’t that hard. There was more than enough available, and Jack supposed that the waiters wouldn’t miss a single bottle out of a hundred. He had led Julian to a study not too far from the ballroom, so they could hear when the guests began to leave and could melt back into the crowd. Sitting on a loveseat, the boys decided to drink out of the bottle as a way to avoid leaving any evidence they were away if someone, like Jack’s father, were to come into the room at a later time. With each drink of what Jack considered to be a bitter amber liquid the boys became looser in their character.

Julian became increasingly more humorous, letting himself relax. Jack wasn’t guarded either, talking of his interests in robotics and technology. Both boys, to their pleasure, found that the other was merely following their parents’ footsteps as a convenient means to an end when it came to their true goals.

Jack honestly felt like he had hit gold. Coming to this party hadn’t been a complete waste of his time.

Something that he felt to be even more true when Julian leaned closer to him, his cheeks slightly red from the alcohol. “Please tell me I’m not the only one feeling something… _more_ here.”

Ruby eyes met what he thought to be a beautiful shade of sky blue. Was it the alcohol talking? Maybe. The bottle was nearly empty, and Jack was sure Julian could feel the same buzz he was. Did he feel something more? He could. Did he really swing that way? He had never really met any girl he liked, aside from that _very_ brief crush on the fire monk. His eyes moved down to look at his new friend’s lips that were slightly parted.

To hell with it.

The two young men seemed to move simultaneously as they leaned into each other. Jack felt warm lips cover his own in a chaste kiss, testing the waters.

Sparks flew.

Jack had never been kissed before, but he knew this was more than good. He shared another smile with Julian before they leaned back into another kiss. Pale arms wrapped around a strong neck as this kiss deepened into an alcohol filled passion. Jack felt Julian’s arms wrap around him in a firm hold that made him feel wanted- as if the kiss hadn’t done that already. Julian, obviously being more experienced, was the one to initiate the next step. His tongue gently glided across Jack’s lips, asking slightly for entrance. Which Jack gave if only with a second’s hesitance. The strong, hot muscle filled his mouth as it tasted every inch before gently encouraging Jack’s own tongue to participate in a sensual dance.

Jack moaned into the kiss, pressing himself against the other man, desperate to keep this connection. A streak of excitement went down his spine when he felt himself pushed down on the cushions of the loveseat. Hands roamed over rich fabric as the two young men felt their lust increase in conjunction with the temperature in the room. A muffled groan escaped joined lips as Jack felt his already fitted pants become tighter. He could feel a smile form on Julian’s own lips. A sensual grind sent an even greater shock through his body.

Oh god, what did he get himself into.

Jack had never been involved with anyone like this, and here he was participating in a full on carnal make out session! The only other person he had ever thought of like this was Chase.

Chase. Wow, he hadn’t actually thought of the Heylin warlord for weeks. Not since he had come to terms with how said warlord would never think of him as anything more than weak excuse for a Heylin and a personal annoyance.

Jack quickly pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Now wasn’t the time to relive that pain. Not when he had an attractive man clearly interested in him for who he was. Speaking of which, the other man had let go of Jack’s mouth to give attention to the pale expanse of his neck. As teeth lightly bit into his skin, Jack tilted his head submissively earning a lustful grown in return from the body on top of him. His head began swirling in these new feelings, the pain of Chase’s constant rejection now fully out of mind.

Almost too out of mind. The two boys barely heard the increased noise coming from the ballroom, signaling that the guests were getting ready to vacate the premises.

Julian reluctantly let Jack up from the couch as they exchanged sour looks at being interrupted. But they also didn’t want to attract attention, either. So, the two smoothed out their outfits before sneaking out of the study and merging into the crowd that was just now leaving.

“Hello, dear, it looks like you’ve made a friend.” Turning to look at his mother, he smiled which for once tonight was genuine.

“Yeah, this is Julian.” Said young man gave a polite nod before turning back to Jack.

“Could we exchange numbers, I know we could always get them later, but now is as good a time as any.” Jack’s smile grew, happy that their night together was apparently not going to be the last.

After the boys gave each other their contacts, Julian was ushered out by his father, but not before giving Jack a sly wink.

“I’m glad you made a friend. And with such a good young man, too.” His mother hadn’t noticed the wink. Thank goodness.

“Yeah, I’m glad too.” And he was. He was glad to find someone who liked him. He was also glad that it seemed he would now be able to bury the pain inflicted by Chase for good. The Chinese immortal wouldn’t hold any more power over him.

*

Speaking of Chase Young. The man was currently pacing back and forth in his throne room. His warriors looked on from the safety of the room’s edge as they watched their master growl to himself.

Why was he growling?

Well, it would seem that earlier that night, Chase had lost the battle of wills that had kept him from checking up on the young genius that had disappeared a little over a month ago. He had looked in on Jack to find the boy in a ballroom. It would seem that Jack was indeed alive, and he recognized the house as the Spicer residence here in China.

From what he had gathered, Spicer had agreed to take on the family business, giving up on the fight for Shen Gong Wu. Chase had to agree that business was a much better path for the albino. Chase couldn’t deny the fact that Spicer was indeed a genius, but he needed to mature drastically.

Which the boy had. Well, not to the level needed, but Spicer did not seem nearly as annoying as he had been previously. He was talking to what the warlord assumed were clients with the utmost decorum and charm. The same went for the young women Spicer was being directed to. Jack’s mother was very insistent on introducing her son to as many as she could.

Which pissed Chase off to no end. Why? Chase had always driven the pale genius away, but now that his attention was elsewhere, it drove him mad.

Something that would become worse when he saw Jack hit it off with another young man on the balcony. Another growl ripped through the room, and the feline warriors backed off even more. That boy was admittedly attractive, and Jack had looked rather happy speaking to another person without being treated as an annoyance. But then, the boys had leaned into each other, kissing. Chase had terrified his warriors as he had let out a roar, reacting as if that new man had taken something that belonged to him.

Chase stopped pacing. Yes, that was how he felt. Jack had always fawned over the immortal. So, to see that attention stolen by another was not something Chase would stand for. He would have to remind Jack of just who he was ignoring. Jack would be his, this time as more than just an admirer.


	3. Everything is on track-or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I third chapter. I have three more done, but I'm going to slow down my uploads in an attempt to finish the latest chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, and remember reviews and comments are always appreciated and encourage my writing. :) Until next time!

Jack could not have been happier. Elated wasn’t a term he used very often, especially considering he was accustomed to getting his ass kicked on a daily basis by both magic and martial arts inclined individuals.

Here he was, though, sitting at a café waiting for his new friend to show up. Julian had contacted him the same night of the party to schedule more time together. This time was scarce, as both young men were busy learning their business trades from their parents. Their first time “hanging out” was at dinner. Their parents thought it was wonderful. The heir to Spicer Tech becoming friends with his future private secretary would help Jack’s future. If only they were aware of what happened after said dinner.

The boys had gotten to know each other very well. Jack learned quickly, that while Julian was obviously physically attracted to him, he also wanted to know Jack more intimately than that. He asked about all of Jack’s interests, his favorites color, allergies. Everything.

It was nice.

It was actually nicer than their passionate kiss. Jack felt a warmth inside him that he never knew existed. A calm warmth that made him feel excited for the next meeting. He had never felt so excited for anything other inventing in his lab.

There had been other moments between the two. Jack only wished he could have more.

The young heir was moved from his reminiscing when the object of his affection sat in front of him. Julian met him with a smile, a radiant smile that seemed to be reserved for Jack alone. He loved Julian’s smile. He loved those sky-blue eyes that seemed to glitter every time their eyes met. Raven hair, that was softer than feathers. God, how he loved running his hands through it.

Jack found he was really attracted to hands, at least Julian’s. They were slender but strong. Behind that strength was a gentleness that was reserved for their more private engagements.

“What are you thinking about?” An amused smirk formed on Julian’s face as he waited for Jack to snap out of his reverie. Jack couldn’t help the blush that appeared on his face. “You know what I was thinking about.” Julian’s laugh sounded like golden sunshine-if that even had a sound. Jack thought not but for some reason sunshine is what he pictured when the other boy laughed. One of those slender hands brushed against its paler compatriot. Jack’s heart fluttered with excitement as he saw that oh-so-sexy smirk turn into a soft, compassionate smile.

“You’re more of a romantic than anyone expects.”

Ruby eyes glittered with laughter. “More than I expected, myself. I just can’t help it around you.” He brushed past the other boy’s hand in return. A touch so light, onlookers would have a very difficult time believing it happened at all.

The two young bachelors traded sensual glances as they ordered their food. Their conversation, while always passionate, moved to other matters more befitting a public outing. Julian could only smile in amusement at Jack’s vivid descriptions of inventions and ideas. He enjoyed listening to the excitement and passion that the smaller of the two obviously held for robotics. It was a shame he had to focus so much on the business side of Spicer Tech, and not what he was better at.

Still, Julian believed that Jack would do splendidly as head of the company, and while he had never planned on actually becoming a private secretary like his father…if it was for Jack he might.

Jovial, the young men finally left for their more private encounter.

They barely made it into their room at their favorite hotel. They weren’t concerned with being caught there. The _Magnolia*_ was one of the most luxurious and exclusive hotels in the world. Best of all, the owners and staff prided themselves on keeping their customers’ anonymity secure.

Hands flew in a blur, touching any available expanse of skin. Soft gasps and pants filled the room as lips met in hurried, eager kisses only to tear apart for air at the last available second. It was always like this. A need for the other. Like a drug addict needed their next fix.

They always tried to behave as best they could until the moment they stepped behind closed doors. 

All bets were off now. Julian was guiding Jack to the bed, capturing the young genius’ moans with his own mouth, hungry for the lewd sounds that replaced the normally articulate words that came through those succulent lips. Something about reducing such a smart man into a squirming, depraved mess aroused the raven-haired man.

“ _Julian_..” It was barely above a whisper, but that moan of his name sent a shiver up the owner’s spine. Jack could only look up at him with needy, glazed over eyes, as he watched Julian’s darken with the need to dominate.

Jack was happy let that domination occur.

“Ahh!” The pale youth let out a high-pitched scream as teeth bit into the base of his neck. He was sure Julian had drawn blood, but as they two had found in earlier trysts Jack enjoyed pain. Of course, this meant carefully covering any signs of love-making as Jack’s delicate skin made such roughness easily visible.

The two met in another heated kiss, tongues dancing around for dominance that Julian won. Jack grasped at the body on top of him, one hand stretching the rich fabric of Julian’s shirt while the other gripped soft raven hair. Julian groaned into the kiss as he felt the grip on his hair tighten. Another tug on his shirt notified him of the need for his shirt to disappear.

The offending fabric was removed within seconds, revealing slightly tanned skin and muscle. Julian had surprised Jack the first time with the amount of muscle he had. Now, Jack wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t stop the toned abs from making his mouth water. He traced the outline of muscles and smiled when a shiver went through the body above him. His soft lips brushed over sensitive skin until the reached the even more sensitive peaks on Julian’s chest. A tongue flicked the tip of one of the peaks and Julian hissed as he took in a sharp breath.

“Teasing will get you into trouble, babe.” The deep husky voice sent a charge of electricity down Jack’s spine. He smirked as he let his tongue graze over the tip, slower this time. Another electric spike went down when a hand gripped his chin, forcing him into lust-filled kiss. Sucking on the other boy’s tongue, Julian ran his other hand up pale skin, taking Jack’s shirt with it. “I think it’s high time we take these clothes off of you.”

Jack nodded impatiently before he was raised off the bed. His shirt was flung away from the bed without care for where it landed. Those slender hands that he loved went back down his chest, teeth going with them as they left marks along sensitive skin. Julian pulled back and unzipped Jack’s pants, throwing them to the ground, as well.

Jack let out a sigh as the tightness in his lower area was relieved. He quickly grabbed at the jeans of his raven-haired love, aiding in their removal. He heard Julian let out a sigh that mirrored his own. Shifting slightly, Jack rubbed their erections together, causing both men to let out a loud moan that most likely alerted their neighbors of the current goings-on.

Another grinding pressure against his heat broke any self-control Julian possessed. He tore off both of their boxers, leaving them completely naked and Jack at his mercy. The way they both liked it.

Delicate wrists found themselves in the grip of a tan strong hand and pinned to the bed. Teeth attached themselves to the pale neck once again, leaving bluish-purple bruises. Jack’s breathing was already becoming rapid and deep when he let out a strangled gasp as a hand gripped him. He felt Julian smile into his neck, pleased with the reactions he was coaxing out of his porcelain paramour. His pace began at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing Jack into a lustful frenzy.

“J-Julian... _please_.”

“Please what, Jack?” A dark chuckle accompanied yet another harsh bite. Jack lets out another groan, his wrists tugging against the hand that restrained him. “Please what? You have such a large vocabulary, surely you can tell me.”

Jack looked up with eyes that pled for more, begged for it. “I need more. I need to touch you please…” He tugged his wrists again to emphasize his desire. He wanted to feel the smooth tanned skin, dig his nails into it as he felt the passionate heat of his lover take him over the edge. Julian’s lips connected with Jack’s sensitive skin on his hips, kissing the soft skin that reminded him of white elegant lace. Finally, Jack felt the hand on his wrists move down his arms, savoring every inch of creamy white skin.

Jack replicated the movement on Julian’s back, allowing his nails to drag and leave red marks. Julian hissed at the burning sensation, forcing Jack’s legs open with his knees. Jack felt three fingers at his lips. He took them into his mouth, his tongue coating each finger carefully. As Jack released the fingers his mouth was once again captured my Julian’s own as he felt the first finger gently press into his entrance. He no longer felt the discomfort or pain that had accompanied his first time. Julian had been patient, and he was still gentle even now. Instead, Jack felt the surge of electricity up his spine as he dug his nails into Julian’s shoulders. A second finger joined the first making a scissoring movement as the athletic man made sure to stretch his lover was prepared. Lips kissed down to Jack’s ears uttering a whispered, “Time to scream my name, babe.”

Just as fast as the fingers were withdrawn they were replaced with a searing heat and fullness that had Jack throwing his head back with a silent cry. Julian groaned as he was surrounded by a tight heat that seemed to suffocate him. No matter how many times they did this, it was the same chemical reactions; the same hypersensitive friction that made them feel like they were on some kind of drug.

Julian didn’t wait more than a second before he pulled out slowly, the tip almost pulled out before he slammed back in. “Oh god!” Jacks legs instinctually wrapped around Julian’s waist, pulling his raven-haired lover closer than he thought possible. “That’s right. Fall apart for me, my beautiful genius.” Julian’s hands dug into Jack’s hips, pinning them to the bed as he thrust into the young heir harder. Jack felt the friction of his body against the sheets as each thrust propelled him forward. “Ju…Julian. Please. Oh, please!”

“Come on, babe.” Julian grasped Jack’s member, pumping in time with his thrusts. Jack’s voice raised an octave as he felt the pressure build into a coil. He felt Julian’s thrusts become choppier as he also neared his end. “Come for me.” Jack’s coil broke when he heard Julian’s deep voice in his ear, cumming onto both Julian’s and his stomachs. Teeth broke his skin once more, causing him to let out a scream as Julian gave one last thrust, releasing inside him.

The two lovers basked in the afterglow, Julian collapsing onto the bed beside Jack. Jack turned to wrap his arms around Julian, brushing a strand of hair out of beautiful blue eyes. They gave each other tired smiles as they moved underneath the covers.

“You’re fantastic you know that?”

Julian laughed as he hugged the genius closer. “You’re quite incredible yourself.” Lips met in a gentle kiss before Jack buried his face into Julian’s neck. He hummed peacefully as Julian ran his fingers through Jack’s silky white hair. “We can spend the night this time, right?”

“Yes, my father isn’t expecting me until lunch. What of your parents?”

“We both know they don’t actually care. As long as I don’t end up on the front cover of a tabloid.”

“Wonderful. We can make sure to accomplish that.” Jack smiled again as Julian brought him closer. “Goodnight babe.” Jack chuckled.

“Goodnight.”

…….

….

Morning had come too fast for Jack. Of course, he knew they both had to arrive home at a decent hour to ensure suspicions didn’t become aroused. He had made it home without his parents even realizing he had been gone at all. Not exactly great parenting skills on their part, but it was good for him.

He and Julian had shared breakfast in their room thanks to the hotels brilliant room service. Five-star food in bed was worth every cent the room had costs. Not counting the amazing sex, but he could have that anywhere. Julian and he preferred not having to race off right after. Now, he was walking down those ornate hallways of his house to his own study. He was amazed at how cold these halls seemed cold despite the decorations. They seemed especially cold without Julian walking alongside him.

As he reached his study, he went directly to his kureg that was kept on a small table accompanied by the tiny k-cups and his favorite black mug. As he waited for the coffee to finish he felt a shift in the air. Like someone was in the room with him.

“You’ve been absent quite a while, Spicer.”

_Fuck._

So much for a good day.


	4. Damn it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's unforeseen confrontation with his ex-idol, Chase leaves hims shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooop next chapter! Enjoy!

Jack turned to face the one person he wished he’d never see again. The draconic immortal sat on a leather chair, legs crossed as if he actually owned the room both inhabitants currently resided in. How like him to be the authority in the room, no matter whose room it was.

For once, though, Jack met the cool gaze with an equally even one. His heart rate had increased but he did his best to conceal that fact. He wouldn’t be that fawning loser that was constantly rejected. Not again. He’d hold his ground.

“May I ask what you’re doing in my home?” Jack waited for an answer, doing his upmost to keep his appearance level. Chase merely leaned back into the chair, sizing the young man up. He wasn’t fooled. He knew Jack was still very much intimidated, as well he should be. It was quite impressive that he no longer tripped over himself at the sight of the immortal, nor did he stutter. Though, Chase could still hear a slight vibrato of fear.

Yes, Jack was maturing nicely in the time he had been absent.

Chase was also pleased that Jack had chosen a rather dapper outfit. A fitted, gray button-up peaked out from underneath a dark casual jacket. The pants were dark jeans, but they did not come off as cheap. His shoes, while casual, were also of higher quality. Finally, Chase looked over Jack’s face. He did look handsome without all of that horrid makeup that the genius had insisted upon wearing as a teenager. His alabaster skin glowed and Chase could clearly see long, elegant eyelashes that fluttered in front of vibrant rubies. He had been surprised when he had last peaked in on Jack to seen white hair instead of the usual red. He actually had not occurred to him that the red was dye. Seeing the shining white hair now, though, it was abundantly clear that this was the hair color meant for the young man. It wasn’t thin and it was cut to frame Jack’s face handsomely when it was let down, like it was at the moment.

It wasn’t until Chase had finished his inspection that he answered. “I was curious as to why you have been absent for the better part of two months. Neither Xiaolin nor Heylin have heard anything about you this entire time.”

“…And you care, why?” Chase subdued the urge to growl at Jack’s obviously sarcastic response. He had a goal and pursuing Jack would take a delicate hand considering their past. The genius was still upset over the way he was treated. Chase couldn’t necessarily blame him, even if Jack had once possessed an extremely annoying attitude. “I suppose it was because I wanted to see if you were alive, and if so, what was taking up your attention.”

Jack turned back to his coffee that had finished a few minutes before. He added a spoon of sugar and a little cream before stirring. “I’m taking up the family business. It wasn’t a secret that I was awful at showdowns, but I am good at inventing and I have always been money savvy. So, I decided to do something that was actually worth my time.” He faced the Xiaolin master once again, sipping his drink. Chase had not been the only one looking over the other. Jack couldn’t help but notice that the man in front of him was still devastatingly handsome. He did find it interesting that the warlord had elected to wear a simple training outfit, that by no means looked bad. Even in such a simple outfit, Chase looked regal and dangerous.

It didn’t help that the outfit accentuated each hard muscle that the man possessed.

Jack had to inwardly shake himself. This man, while impressive, was still one of the main reasons he had left the showdown life. The way he had looked down on Jack had been snide and unforgivable. Jack refused to let his guard down. He refused to fall under that stare. He had Julian, and he had a future.

“Well, it seems to be going well for you. Very well, actually.” Jack’s eyes narrowed. What did Chase mean by that?

“I suppose...”

Chase stood from the chair, slowly walking up to the young genius who stiffened at the advance. Surely, Chase had no reason to hurt him. He also never stood too close to Jack if he could help it. Was he dreaming or something? Was he still asleep at the hotel? This entire situation just seemed…off. Jack froze and his breath hitched as he felt fingers brush against his neck. “Wh..what are you doing?”

He felt a slight pull at the collar of his jacket. It took everything he had not to shriek and throw himself back to escape. He looked down at the offending hand to see it had pulled the collar out enough to see one of the many purple bruised on his skin. How in the hell had Chase known it was there?

Chase smirked, though to Jack it seemed almost bitter. “As I said. You’ve been doing very well.”

Jack blushed, jerking his collar back into place. He put some distance between himself and the warlord even though he knew it wouldn’t do much good. But he knew he needed to at least feel safe, no matter how much of a façade that was. “What exactly do you think gives you the right to comment on that? Actually, better yet, how the hell do you even know about that?”

Chase gave him a look. Of course, Jack had forgotten about that weird eye-thing that helped Chase spy on whomever he wished. Oh god, he didn’t…No Chase wouldn’t watch that. No way. But he would still see other things. Ugh, that was all different shades of weird.

“Is this all you wanted to talk about? Or did you come here for something actually important.” Yes, probably not the wisest idea to snap at the immortal who held a notorious temper. Still, Jack was feeling extremely defensive at the moment, and he felt he deserved to give some attitude.

Thankfully, Chase merely raised an eyebrow in response. Of course, Jack was still curious. Was there actually anything important or did Chase only come here to mess with him? Things were not making sense at all right now.

And apparently, they were about to become worse.

Jack was startled when he felt something brush against his back. He gripped the handle of his mug tightly to avoid spilling it. A safe move as he then felt lips with by his ear a second later. “Maybe you could do better.” Jack whirled around to face golden eyes looking at him intensely. Did Chase seriously just say that?

Despite his attempts to eradicate his feelings for the warlord, Jack still felt a slight twinge of happiness when Chase spoke. If he had heard that correctly…No! Be strong! 

Jack pushed back from Chase once more. “Seriously?! I practically fawned over you for years and you had nothing to do with me! Now that I’ve left and found someone, you want me? And what makes you think I’d choose you over him? It’s not going to be that easy! _I’m_ not that easy.”

Chase merely crossed his arms, not at all concerned with the outburst. “I’m well aware of that. You’ve grown up. That is one of the reasons I’ve come here. I am impressed with your growth both mentally and…physically. Part of that is seeing you stand up for yourself instead of cowering at my feet. I don’t wish to be with someone who is weak.”

The young man’s mouth opened but finding no words he closed it again. He never expected this from Chase. Ever. Still, he wouldn’t betray Julian. He was the first person to look at him like he was special; the first person to care. Jack wasn’t sure if it was love. It was much too soon for either Julian or Jack to say. He wasn’t even sure if Chase was genuinely interested or merely feeling oddly possessive.

“Chase, I will not just choose you. I am with someone, and you have only treated me like dirt. I’m doing what I want now. So, I have to ask you to give up.”

“Giving up is not what I do. But no matter. I will win in the end.” Jack found himself against a wall. Damn Chase and his speed. He attempted to push against the other man, but like Julian, Chase was athletic and strong. His feeble attempts were probably barely registering on Chase’s radar. Even then it was equivalent to a fly landing on an elephant. A strong hand gripped Jack’s chin, forcing him to look back into those dangerous golden eyes.

A gasp escaped his mouth as he felt warm lips cover his own. His normally articulate mind screeched to a halt, his eyes widening in disbelief. Chase took the opportunity to explore Jack’s mouth with his tongue. Jack’s heart stopped and he felt himself losing control of his reactions. A soft noise seemed to come from the back of his throat, receiving a dark, graveled growl from the immortal in return.

As soon at it began, it was over. Jack stood against the wall in a daze as Chase stood back, licking his lips. Another smirk crossed the man’s face before he spoke, his voice causing a zip of electricity to go down Jack’s spine.

“We’ll meet again, Spicer. I plan on changing your mind about me. That other man had better enjoy his time while he can.”

With those words Chase was gone. The study was empty save Jack’s own presence which was baffled and in shock. He couldn’t wrap his mind around what just happened. Chase wanted him? After all of this time, his former hero was finally noticing him. Was it truly attraction, though. Yes, Jack knew he had grown up, but he didn’t think that there had been a large change other than his appearance. The genius finally could not understand something. He slid down the wall to sit and catch his breath.

The only thing understood was that he was now in a so-called “love triangle.” Love being a strong word but two men were vying for his attention. On one side was the sweet, caring Julian. The man who listened to him and treated him like gold despite their need to keep things secret. On the other hand, was Chase, a sexy evil warlord he had swooned over for years. Someone who he had idolized despite all of the negative treatment. All logic pointed toward ignoring Chase.

It was unfortunate that logic didn’t work when it came to his feelings for the immortal. A disciplined immortal who was now determined to win over Jack. He’d have to stay strong to refuse him. He didn’t want to leave Julian; their chemistry was nuclear.

Jack rested his head in his hands. “Oh, I am in so much trouble.”

**….**

**….**

Chase sat in his throne, mulling over what had occurred. He had gone a little further than he had originally intended, but when Jack had refused to be taken in easily, something had snapped. He had wanted to pin Spicer to the wall and take him right there. To show him how wrong he was.

It had taken quite a bit of discipline to only kiss the boy. The warmth of those lips and the taste of his mouth were still tingling in his own. That one kiss was more addicting than he had anticipated. Chase knew it was the same for Jack no matter how much the boy would resist it. If he hadn’t had met that other man, Jack might have submitted easily.

Chase wasn’t sure if he would have wanted that.

He hadn’t lied when he said that Jack standing up to him was attractive. It was. To see the young genius grow into a man was-if he was being honest- a turn on. He was torn between wanting Jack to submit and wanting to earn Jack’s affections. Chase had understood the boy’s skepticism. He had every right to feel that way.

But he still wouldn’t lose. He knew Jack was still attracted to him on the most basic level. He just had to work past Jack’s wall of skepticism and concern.

With that thought, Chase walked out of his throne room to his training area, followed by a few of his warriors. He would visit Spicer again soon.


End file.
